


Why They Exist...

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Infected [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alloy is a sweet gay bean, Backstory, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Henry kinda sucks, Implied Sexual Content, Pandora is good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: No one but THEM wanted those things...





	1. How we get to know...

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy...  
> Backstory time!

"Alloy?"

"Yeah, love?"

"How... How did this all start..?"

Alloy and Pandora were laying in bed, with Pandora gently spooning Alloy, when she asked the question.

Alloy's ears flattened, pushing herself into her girlfriend's embrace.

“I… I don't really know… My dad has almost the entire story, along with Sè-Sè…” Alloy responded, turning so she could meet Pandora in the eyes.

Pandora smirked.

“Still using that nickname for Jose, ey?”

Alloy blushed and glowered.

“I never outgrew it okay?” She said, biting Pandora's shoulder playfully.

Pandora laughed, but then went back to looking serious. 

“So if we want to know the full story, we ask your dad?” She asked, her eyes gaining a hard glint at the mention of having to speak to Henry again.

Alloy looked up at her, her ears flipped back.

“Sadly… yes.” She responded.

Pandora's gaze flicked down, a look of annoyance setting in her features.

Alloy looked at her, concern in her eyes.

Pandora sighed.

“As much as I don't want to, we need to know…” Pandora said after a while.

Alloy looked away and unconsciously ran her hand over the scar on her arm.

Pandora saw this, and mentally cursed Henry for that night.

“So, what do we know right now?” Alloy asked, still looking away.

Pandora huffed, thinking.

“Well, we know that the monsters were purposely created with an infection. And we know that the scientists who did it have been working for a long time… But so far, we don't know how long, why they did it, or who they even where!” Pandora finished, raising her voice at the last sentence.

“But,” She said, gaining Alloy's attention, “Whether we get all the information or not, we  _ will _ stop this.” She stated, her voice determined.

Alloy smiled sweetly, curling into Pandora's hold.

“You're hot when you act like that.” Alloy said after a few seconds of silence, making Pandora burst out laughing.

They stayed like this until Pandora spoke up.

“When are we going?” She asked.

Alloy wondered, letting out an adorable ‘hmm’ sound as she did.

“Later,” She said, “I want to keep snuggling you. You're waaaarrm~” She concluded with a yawn, resting her head in the crook of Pandora's neck.

Pandora rubbed Alloy's back and smiled.

After a while, she heard Alloy letting out soft purrs, something she came to realize was her version of snoring.

She smiled a little while longer, before her thoughts went back to the task they would deal with in a few hours.

She would have to be talking to Henry. Henry. While he was Alloy's dad, he lost all her respect in one day.

He lashed out and accidentally stabbed Alloy in the arm, hence the scar.

_ We will deal with that when we get to it…  _ She thought.

She hugged her girlfriend closer to her, closing her eyes, and falling asleep next to her  _ future wife~ _


	2. How they were made...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth gets revealed...  
> And also a way to possibly fix it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is long...

Pandora and Alloy were walking hand-in-hand over to Henry's house.

They had taken longer than expected because Alloy got a _little_ _too_ needy.

Alloy was on guard for any of the creatures that seemed to be spreading quicker and faster.

Pandora was still ticked about having to talk to Henry.

♧♢♡♤~~~~♤♡♢♧

_ “Dad what do you mean? It's not like we're going to die? Just trust us for God's sake!” Alloy yelled out, slamming her hands on the table. _

_ Henry just looked at her. _

_ “You must be stupid if you think you won't die…” Was all he said. _

_ “Dad! What the hell happened to trusting people, your friends, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?” Alloy said walking over to him. _

_ He was twirling a knife in his hands but he stopped when she walked over. _

_ “Dad, c'mon, don't be pessimistic, we can and will do this,” she said softly, reaching out a hand to place on his shoulders, “we just have to- Huh?!” _

_ Her sentence was cut short when suddenly Henry lashed out his hand with the knife when Alloy's hand made contact with his shoulder. _

_ It sunk into her arm and she jumped back in shock, not quite feeling pain yet. When she did, she jerked back, crying out. _

_ Pandora rushed over to her side and took a look at her wound. _

_ “Henry what the fuck?!” She screamed out. _

_ Henry himself seemed to be mortified at what he just did, his face full of regret. _

_ “Alloy!” He called out, rushing over to his daughter. _

_ Alloy jerked away from him though, looking at him with a look of betrayal. _

_ Alloy healed fine but she was still wary around her dad now. _

♧♢♡♤~~~~♤♡♢♧

Pandora snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly found herself in a hug with Alloy, the taller girl rocking her slowly.

“You still mad at him?” She asked gently.

“I don't get how you  _ aren't. _ ” Pandora replied coldly.

“He's my dad, love.” Alloy said.

“He  _ hurt  _ you!” Pandora said, looking up at the hybrid.

Alloy's ears flipped down, her gaze going down to the scar on her forearm.

“He didn't do it on purpose…” She mumbled out.

Pandora just sighed.

“Let's just get this done and over with…”

They walked a little while longer until they were at the front door of his house.

Alloy raised her right hand to knock on the door, only to look at the scar on it, and slowly let it fall back down, a look of sadness in her face.

Pandora grunted angrily, then  _ pounded _ on the door.

Henry opened it a second later.

“Alloy!” He called out happily, moving to hug her, only to stop when he saw the look on her face.

She looked scared, her ears flipped down, and when he said her name she flinched a bit.

She waved at him, and he smiled bitterly back at her.

He turned to Pandora, and winced at her face contorted in hate.

“Please, come in.” He said, moving out of the way.

Pandora pulled Alloy in and they both sat themselves on the couch.

Henry, being wise, sat in the chair next to the couch.

“So, why are you two here?” He asked, stroking his blood-red beard.

Alloy looked at Pandora, then at Henry, sensing tension between the two and not liking it one bit.

“Well… We wanted to know how and why all this... Infected nonsense started…” She said, reaching over to grab Pandora’s hand, knowing how to calm her down.

“Oh… Well, it's kind of a long story…” Henry said, looking thoughtful. Pandora rolled her eyes at this.

“Just tell us, or at least tell Alloy.” Pandora said, her tone agitated. (Alloy was annoyed at her girlfriends low patience)

Henry sighed, sat up straight, then started.

“Quite a while ago, when you two had yet to be born, there was a man. He was a person with high intelligence, but terrible judgement. He had invented a type of lifeform, that could live in the most terrible circumstances. He was popular for it, though there was a problem…

He told people how to make it, and gave scientists multiple copies of all his documents. He hid  _ nothing _ . When he died, the scientists kept developing and updating his stuff. Though eventually, in fell into the wrong hands. The group that made this mess, is still unknown, and we have no clue, no lead, as to who they are…” Henry paused to recollect his memories of this.

He had been watching Alloy and Pandora for reactions, though mostly at Alloy. She herself was very gifted in science, and she understood how leaking even a small bit of info could result in terrible things. Pandora was trying to wrap her head around it still.

Henry cleared his throat and started again.

“When they recreated these  _ monsters _ , they noticed that they were extremely aggressive with any other animal. They let a small rodent into the same cage as a small creature, and the creature instantly bit down on its neck. They thought it killed it, but they were wrong. After a week of both creatures not even acknowledging each other, the rodent, changed.”

When he said this, both Alloy and Pandora made a noise of confusion.

“It grew 5 times its size, it grew black fur, its eyes emitted a red smoke, it grew claws as sharp as knives. 

The scientists were instantly on board, they had already been planning something similar anyways. They infected a multitude of animals, ranging from small mice to bears. They even learned that humans can get infected, but when humans transform, they don't stay human shaped, it's painful. Their bones grow or shrink and readjust, they grow fur and animal appendages. And the worst thing? They can't stop it. It happens after a week, the same with animals.

_ That _ is why all of this is going on.” Henry finished, his shoulders slumping.

Alloy had been taking notes, he realised. She looked at the notebook she held, five pages full of bullet notes. She was also trying, terribly, to hide her anger and fear of what he had just said. Her ears were pressing against her skull, her left eye flickering between purple and red, and her eyebrows were furrowed.

Pandora looked intently at the ground, her anger plain.

“Fucking idiot.” Alloy had said suddenly after a few seconds of silence, startling both Henry and Pandora.

Alloy sighed angrily. “I mean, yes, I get it, people get excited about science and share stuff they accomplished, but you can't just tell  _ everyone _ ! That's like…” She paused her rant. Pandora smiled lightly. “That's like yelling out over the mall loudspeaker that we had sex in the bathroom.” She concluded, making Alloy calm down slightly, and making Henry question internally whether they actually  _ did _ .

Henry leaned back, threading his fingers through his hair, between his horns. “It was a mistake, yes, but he didn't know. He thought that it would be used for amazing, safe, things. Not _this_.” He said, sighing.

“Do you think they did it for power and respect, or just to kill humanity?” Pandora asked Henry, to which he just shrugged and brought up his reasons for why they did it.

Alloy however, tuned out at this point, looking over her notes.

_Wait… dad said the first guy released_ multiple _copies, not just one…_ She realised. _If I can somehow get my hands on one set of them, I would be able to reverse this!_ She concluded, her ears flicking up, making noise as always and drawing the attention to herself, but not yet noticing.

She flipped to the next empty page and wrote this exact train of thought.

Pandora was reading as Alloy was writing, and she looked impressed.

“What is it?” Henry asked, getting up and walking over.

Alloy smiled, and told him.

By the end, Henry was also smiling, but he had one question.

“Those are kept in secret places though… how will you get them?” He asked, making Pandora turn towards Alloy as well, the same question in her mind.

This was were Alloy confused them. She smiled slyly, closed her eyes, and just leaned back, letting out a hum of amusement. “You'll see...~” She said slowly, opening her flickering left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloy is a smart bean. I love her.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Oof...
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
